vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsurugi
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Heishiro Mitsurugi was born the fourth son of a farmer in Bizen, Japan; but after many years of seeing his homeland ravaged by war, he decided to become a samurai. After his parents' death in his 14th year, he took a sword and the last name Mitsurugi. He went to train under the powerful warlord of the Murakami clan. At this time, Japan was in the middle of the Sengoku Jidai or "the age of the country at war" in which the feudal lords or "daimyos" attempted to claim the title of Shogun. Mitsurugi was a powerful force on the battlefield, and rumors of him spread like wildfire, heralding him as the warrior that could mow down foes like fields of wheat, and he was noted by Uesugi Kenshin and Oda Nobunaga as a great warrior. He received numerous military commendations and eventually reached the rank of commissioned officer in the Japanese armed forces. But all along, his only true desire was a worthy opponent. What lies in his soul is Strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Heishiro Mitsurugi, "The Bodyguard of the Warring States", "He Who Lives for Battle" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: 22-46 (Gets older through the different games) | 25 Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Able to charge his attacks with energy, Fire Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation with Two-Handed Sword, Passive Attack Amplification (Not just an immediate boost of 130%, but gradually increases his Attack Potency as well) and heals himself each time he damages an opponent with Murasame, Self Empathic Manipulation with Damascus Sword (Passively raises his spirits) | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Self Empathic Manipulation with Damascus Sword. Attack Potency: City level+ (Is a consistent rival of Taki and is comparable to her) | Large Town level+ (Fought evenly with Maxi) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Consistently challenges riflemen with just his sword and has also deflected bullets) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ (Can take hits from characters on his level) | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought opponents much stronger than regular humans) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Shishi-Oh (Katana) Intelligence: Mitsurugi is a highly skilled tactician. Dozens of years of combat experience against numerous different fighting styles. Weaknesses: When wielding Murasame Mitsurugi's health will gradually decrease as long as he is not attacking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Slayer:' Mitsurugi performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent in fire. *'Witching Hour:' Mitsurugi primes his sword while saying "Your time is up!" He then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "You will submit!" as he knocks down his opponent in an explosion of flames. Note: Many of Mitsurugi's abilities come from the various weapons he can equip. As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) he is allowed to have. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7